Kirby Universe
Kirby Universe is a game for the 3DS. Story Kirby was relaxing when Kirby sees a giant void sucking up Dreamland. Now Kirby must find something to plug up the void. Characters *Kirby - The hero of Popstar. *Partner - If Kirby turns a Copy Ability into a partner, 2-4 players can play on a level. Copy Abilities Example: Ability - Partner - Description Normal Copy Abilites *Cloud Kirby - Nimbus Blockade - Cloud Kirby can create clouds and make platforms out of them. *Fire Kirby - Burning Leo - Fire Kirby can breathe fire, walk on lava, and turn into a fireball. *Bee Kirby - Mothster - Bee Kirby can fly and shoot stingers. Bee Kirby can even shoot stingers underwater. *Baton Kirby - Baton Waddle Dee - Baton Kirby can make enemies fight for Kirby. *Axe Kirby - Kibble Axe - Axe Kirby uses a axe to chop down trees. *Whip Kirby - Whip Lion - Whip Kirby can collect items and attacks enemies from long distance. *Missle Kirby - B-2 Misslefoot - Missle Kirby shoots missles and can launch itself like a missle. *Ice Kirby - Chilly - Ice Kirby freezes anything around it. it freezes water when Ice Kirby walks on it. *DJ Kirby - Boomboxer - DJ Kirby uses discs to attack enemies. *Thunder Kirby - Thunder Wizard - Thunder Kirby shocks enemies with thunder. *Fighter Kirby - Knuckle Joe - Fighter Kirby uses karate to attack enemies. *Turtle Kirby - Tin Turtle - Kirby can skate on water and roll into a shell. *Beetle Kirby - Dunk Beetle - Beetle Kirby can attack with pincers and can ride dung balls. *Tba Super Copy Abilities *Monstar Flame - None - Monstar Flame is a special version of Fire Kirby that covers the half of the screen Kirby is on with fire. it destroys anything that is a enemy or flammable. *Hurricane Baton - None - Hurricane Baton is a special version of Baton Kirby that blows all enemies in the direction Kirby is facing. It also powers windmills. *Spiral Axe - None - Spiral Axe is a special version of Axe Kirby that sweeps any enemy or rope by chopping around Kirby's feet. *Stinging Pincer - Stinging Pincers is a special version of Beetle Kirby that launches all ground enemies upward into the air. It also cuts ropes. *Tba Enemies *Waddle Dee - The basic enemy of the game. *Baton Waddle Dee - This Waddle Dee looks good in parades. *Spear Waddle Dee - The classic defense of any Dreamland Castle. *Waddle Doo - A subspecies of Waddle Dee with one eye. *UFOdoo - A stellar Waddle Doo from the stars. *Super Baton Dee - A specail Baton Waddle Dee that gives the Hurricane Baton ability. *Burning Leo - A flaming warrior that fights with Flamejitsu. *Super Burning Leo - A special Burning Leo that gives Kirby the Monstar Flame ability. *Mothster - Big moths that protect honey. *Nimbus Blockade - Warriors from he sky that protect castles from intruders. *Splice-And-Slice - A robot that can slice up anything in two. *B-2 Misslefoot - A robot that shoots missles. *Kibble Blade - A bomerangsman that is skilled with bomerangs. *Kibble Axe - A woodsman that chops with a axe. *Super Kibble Axe - A special Kibble Axe that gives Kirby the Spiral Axe ability. *Whip Lion - A lion with a whip for a tail. *Beehive Dee - A Waddle Dee with a bee suit. *Chilly - A snowman that loves to eat icecream. *Boomboxer - A DJ with great talents in music *F-1 Buzzwing - A robot designed after a moth. *Thunder Wizard - The first wizards ever to study thunder were these guys. *Knuckle Joe - Karate masters that can box ferociously. *Tin Turtle - Turtles made of tin. *L-6 Turtlemarine - A turtle submarine that has two torpedos. *Z-8 Hawklaser - A hawk robot with a laser. *Dunk Beetle - A green beetle that rolls on a dung ball. *Stag Beetle - A red beetle with pincers. *Super Stag Beetle - A special Stag Beetle that gives Kirby the Stinging Pincers ability. *Tba Bosses *Wooly Phan - A giant mammoth that crushes anything around it. *Iron Turtle - The best turtle around is made of iron. *Tba Worlds *Waffle Woods - A woods with yummy waffle trees. *Spaghetti Sewer - A sewer where everything gross goes. *Cake Cashino - Squashini's new lair is a giant cashino made of cake!!! *Tba Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:Kirby Games